Retour
by titinesister
Summary: Il était enfin de retour, il allait enfin revoir ses amours... /!\PWP/!\Threesome! Heechul(Suju)/GD(Bigbang)/LJoe(TeenTop)


_**Hola Hola!**_

 _ **Voilà je vous présente ce texte qui est un LEMON! Entre TROIS hommes!**_

 _ **Donc ceux que ça dérange ou qui sont trop jeunes ou je ne sais quoi encore: Au Revoir!**_

 _ **Pour les autres je vous souhaite la bienvenue! XP**_

 _ **C'est mon premier donc soyez indulgents s'il vous plait!**_

 _ **Pour infos: J'utilise leurs vrais noms donc LJoe est Byeongheon et GDragon est Jiyong!**_

 _ **Cet OS est un cadeau pour mon Shota qui se reconnaîtra bien sûr XP**_

 _ **Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

 **Retour**

Les Teen Top étaient complètement épuisés, ils venaient de finir leur concert et ne pensaient plus qu'à une seule chose: dormir. Niel et Changjo partirent les premiers rapidement suivis de Ricky et Chunji. LJoe finissaient de prendre ses affaires quand CAP vint lui parler:

\- Tu vas chez lui ou à la maison?

LJoe le regarda, rougit sous le regard pervers du leader et répondit doucement:

\- Chez lui..

\- Alors à demain, passez une bonne nuit mais dis lui de pas trop te fatiguer.

rougit encore plus, acquiesça vaguement et partit le regard baissé, aussi rouge que ses cheveux étaient roses. Il prit place dans la voiture et partit en direction de l'appartement de son amant. Son amant, parfois il se demandait comment cela avait-il pu arriver, qu'il sorte avec le leader des Bigbang, cela lui paraissait presque absurde.

Il arrêta là ses pensées et sortit de la voiture, capuche sur la tête, il entra doucement et se dirigea vers la chambre. Il tendit l'oreille et situa son amant aux cheveux bleux et roses sous la douche. Il entra dans la chambre, se déshabilla entièrement et se mit sous la couette, il ferma les yeux et s'assoupit.

Le célèbre chanteur et leader des Bigbang sortit de la douche et alla dans la cuisine et s'assit complètement nu en attendant le retour de son amant. Il avait entendu le plus jeune entrer plus tôt mais il décida de le laisser se reposer avant que leur amant ne vienne.. Il était revenu de son service militaire cette semaine et Jiyong n'avait pas prévenu Byeonghyeon sur la demande d'Heechul. Jiyong n'en revenait toujours pas d'entretenir une relations à trois avec deux hommes qui plus est. Il avait commencé à coucher avec Heechul quatre ans auparavant mais quand le plus jeune était entrer dans l'équation, leur relation avait évoluée. Ils n'étaient plus ensemble pour le sexe mais par amour. Il reprit contact avec la réalité quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

Il se leva en vitesse et attendit le coeur battant, que son amant se montre. Lorsqu'enfin il entra dans la pièce, Jiyong ne put retenir ses larmes et se précipita pour l'embrasser. Heechul lacha son sac pour entourer la taille de son cadet. Il ne pleura pas, parce qu'il était comme ça, mais il se sentit revivre au contact de ces lèvres sur les siennes, de ce corps contre le sien. Il le relacha, sécha ses larmes et lui sourit doucement:

\- Et bien que d'émotions ce soir.. J'ai manqué à quelqu'un on dirait.

Jiyong sécha ses larmes, le frappa sur l'épaule mais lui sourit finalement:

\- Manqué? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles!

\- Allons Bébé on sait tous les deux à quel point ma magnifique personne t'a manquée!

Jiyong ricana plus qu'heureux de cette réflexion si narcissique mais au combien bienvenue de la part d'Heechul. Il sourit encore plus en entendant sa question:

\- Alors comment ça se fait que tu sois le seul dans mes bras, pas que je m'en plaigne bien sûr.

\- Je pense qu'il dort, il avait un concert ce soir, je n'ai pas pu y aller mais je l'ai entendu rentrer.

\- Et si on allait le rejoindre?

Jiyong acquiesça et ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre. Heechul entra le premier, déposa son sac, et avança tranquillement vers le lit en se déshabillant. Jiyong le regarda faire en se mordant la lèvre. Dieu que ce corps lui avait manqué, il reflua ses larmes et imita son ainé.

Heechul, une fois nu, grimpa doucement dans le lit, prenant garde à ne pas réveiller la petite créature cachée sous la couette. Il se glissa doucement à ses côtés, il se plaça dans son dos,et il l'enlaça. Il prit le temps de respirer son odeur, heureux d'être enfin à sa place. Il sentit le lit s'affaisser de l'autre côté, ils étaient enfin réunis.

Heechul déposa de légers baisers dans le cou de Byeongheon, cherchant à le réveiller dans la douceur. Il le sentit remuer et vit le sourire pervers de Jiyong avant qu'il ne disparaisse sous la couette. Il ricana à la prochaine réaction de leur ange. D'ailleurs celui-ci gémit dans son sommeil. Le plus vieux se sentit réagir à ce son, il se plaqua contre le corps plus petit de son aimé.

Byeongheon s'éveilla lentement en sentant une pluie de baisers sur sa nuque, il pensa de suite à Jiyong avant de se rendre compte que ce dernier n'était pas aussi grand. Il tenta de se redresser sous la réalisation mais il ne put que se laisser tomber en sentant une langue mutine titiller son gland. Il gémit et tenta de se retourner. Il sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues en voyant Heechul dans son dos. Il retint un gémissement au contact des mains de cet homme qui lui avait tant manqué.

Un sanglot se fit entendre, Jiyong et Heechul stoppèrent leurs activités pour regarder leur cadet. Celui-ci prit la parole dans un sanglot:

\- Tu es revenu.

Heechul regarda Jiyong, sourit doucement et embrassa tendrement les lèvres tremblantes:

\- Je suis revenu mon ange, pour de bon

Byeongheon sourit et lui sauta littéralement dessus, il l'embrassa. Jiyong sourit, il caressa le dos de son plus jeune amant, il embrassa la nuque offerte. Il effleura doucement son ventre puis il suivit la courbe de ses fesses. Il ricana au gémissement qu'il récolta.

Heechul embrassa à pleine bouche son ange, ses mains s'égarèrent sur son ventre. Il empoigna doucement le sexe du rose. Un autre gémissement retentit dans la chambre.

Jiyong retourna doucement Byeongheon sur le dos et l'embrassa brutalement. Ce dernier ondula à la recherche de contact. Heechul lui lécha le cou tout le masturbant, il descendit lentement, embrassant tranquillement la peau en face de lui.

Byeongheon ne savait plus où donner de la tête, entre Jiyong et son baiser qui lui donnait le vertige et la langue taquine associée aux mains délicieuses de Heechul. Il gémit plus fort, rejeta la tête en arrière brisant ainsi le baiser. Les yeux fermés il s'abandonna.

Heechul grignota le ventre du plus jeune, il arrêta doucement la caresse de sa main faisant gémir de dépit sa victime.

Jiyong embrassa le cou de son amour, puis ses pectoraux, il mordilla légèrement ses tétons, puis les lécha sensuellement.

Puis le rythme s'accélèra, Heechul, impatient, prit en bouche la verge du plus jeune, Jiyong l'embrassa violement avant de placer son sexe devant la bouche du rose. Byeongheon ouvrit des yeux voilés de désir, il embrassa le gland devant lui, le lécha puis entreprit de le prendre en bouche. Jiyong rejeta la tête, une main dans les cheveux de son homme, l'autre lui pinçant les tétons.

Byeongheon se sentit défaillir lentement. La bouche d'Heechul, le sexe de Jiyong, le plaisir, le désir, l'odeur de ses hommes...

Un cri se fit entendre parmi leurs gémissement. Le plus jeune, les yeux écarquillés, respirait difficilement. Jiyong regarda Heechul pour voir la raison de l'arrêt brutal de son ange. Il sourit en voyant Heechul faire entrer et sortir deux de ses doigts dans le corps du danseur. Il ramena le rose vers lui, et le fit reprendre sa fellation.

Le plus vieux se délectait des cris qu'il parvenait à tirer à sa victime. Il rajouta un troisième doigt et les bougea. Il ricana quand le plus jeune cria autour de la verge de Jiyong qui gémit à son tour. Heechul continua sa torture, il entra un quatrième et dernier doigt et percuta directement la prostate de son amant. Celui-ci cria une nouvelle fois. Il ne put retenir ses mots qui le feront sans doute rougir le lendemain:

\- Heechul, s'il te plait...

\- Quoi mon Ange?

\- Heechul..

Byeongheon le regarda, complètement rouge et cria quand les doigts en lui percutèrent violement sa prostate:

\- Baise-moi!

\- A vos ordres mon Prince

Sur ces mots, Heechul entra en lui. Il resta immobile pour que son amant s'habitue. Il bougea lentement d'abord puis accéléra, il regarda Jiyong qui vint l'embrasser.

Byeongheon n'était plus que cris et gémissements entre eux. Jiyong l'embrassa puis le redressa. Il s'assit derrière lui. Il l'embrassait dans le cou, torturait ses tétons pendant qu'Heechul alternait l'allure entre ses jambes.

Heechul sortit de son corps et le retourna.

Byeongheon était ainsi sur les genoux de Jiyong, face à lui. Il approcha sa bouche de son oreille et murmura:

\- Jiyong.. Prends-moi..

Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier et entra d'un coup de rein dans le corps sensible de son ange.

Heechul ricana au cri que poussa le surnommé LJoe. Il vint se placer dans son dos et déposa des baisers le long de son dos. Il lécha la peau sensible, et laissa sa langue curieuse effleurer l'entrée élargie. Il suça les boules de Jiyong et caressa les fesses offertes.

Jiyong se mordait les lèvres sous le plaisir pendant que Byeongheon se laissait aller. Il regarda Heechul qui lui fit un clin d'oeil. Il ne comprit pas la raison de ce dernier avant de sentir un doigt se glisser le long de sexe écartant encore plus l'antre de leur ange.

Byeongheon cria en se sentant écartelé de cette façon. Plaisir et douleur se mêlaient pour son plus grand bonheur.

Heechul en voyant son initiative acceptée, ajouta un deuxième doigt, provoquant un nouveau cri du rose et un gémissement du bleu. Il caressa le dos pâle pour le détendre et rajouta un autre doigt. Il les remua, faisant gémir les deux autres. Voyant que l'intrusion se faisait sans réelle douleur, il glissa un dernier doigt dans l'entrée étirée. Il les bougea lentement puis de plus en plus vite.

Jiyong n'en pouvait plus:

\- Heechul active!

\- J'arrive, j'arrive!

Jiyong sourit au plus jeune, puis l'embrassa quand Heechul le pénétra. Ils sentirent Byeongheon se resserrer autour d'eux quand son orgasme le faucha. Il s'affaissa entre eux, les bras autour du cou de Jiyong, les deux verges de ses amours en lui, LJoe se laissa bercer par leurs mouvements. Il gémissait doucement, son sexe reprenait vie.

Leurs mouvements se firent plus rapides plus intenses, ils gémirent tous les trois. La sensation était incroyable.

Byeongheon se sentait plus rempli que jamais.

Heechul peinait à se retenir, entre les frottements contre le sexe de Jiyong, et l'étroitesse de Byeongheon. Il ne put se retenir et jouit dans le corps du plus jeune. Celui-ci cria et vint une deuxième fois, maculant les abdos de Jiyong de son sperme. Jiyong ne put tenir plus longtemps et se laissa emporter par son orgasme.

Ils retombèrent épuisés dans le lit, Byeongheon ne parvint pas à rester éveillé. Il sentit ses amours l'embrasser l'un après l'autre. Heechul lui murmura son amour au creu de l'oreille. Ils se couchèrent à ses côtés.

Heechul embrassa Jiyong.

\- Je t'aime, je vous aime tu sais.

\- On le sait et on t'aime aussi. On est tellement heureux que tu sois là.

Heechul sourit et le regarda s'endormir. Il les regarda et se détendit enfin revenu auprès de ses amours, de ses raisons de vivre. Il sourit puis les rejoint dans le sommeil.

 **FIN**

* * *

 ** _Voili voilou j'espère que ça vous a plu!_**

 ** _N'hésitez pas à laissez vos avis mais bon vous faîtes ce que vous voulez XD_**

 ** _A bientôt peut-être!_**

 ** _xxKissxx_**

 ** _Titinesister_**


End file.
